Risen
by Captain Exploding Pantaloons
Summary: The Dragonborn has been gone for years. The Draugr are rising and a strange evil force is making them stronger. Who will stop them?


Ferden strolled through the tunnel, whistling as he went. The threat of old traps or Draugr didn't faze him. This burial crypt was long since cleared and all the traps were sprung and all the Draugr were dead. A strange glint caught his eye. It was coming from a tunnel that had strange markings all over the walls. This tunnel wasn't here the last time he was here. Soon, he found the source of the glint: a deposit of strange green ore. Malachite. Ferden's eyes lit up at the thought of the price this would fetch. Before he even realized it, he already had a few chunks of the ore. As he slammed his pickaxe into the deposit, he noticed a strange light emanating from behind it. After he broke through the deposit, he saw something that he would never forget in his whole life, which wouldn't be very long. A gathering of armed Draugr were marching through the cave. The lead Draugr was taller than the rest. His helm had to great horns sticking out of them. Instead of the normal icy dead blue eyes of other Draugr, his eyes were a deep red. The Draugr sniffed and looked straight at him. Those red eyes bore right through Ferden's soul. That was when he ran. Behind him, he heard the Draugr yelling something in a strange language. Several arrows thudded into his back. He landed face first. The last thing he saw was the Draugr's eyes.

Sslith snuck through the grass. His feet glided on the ground without making sound. He quickly ran through a mental and physical checklist. The first step was to disable the guards. He checked that step as he slid his dagger across a Nord's throat. The next step was to make his way into the target's house. He chuckled to himself as he opened the window and jumped through. There was virtually no security in the house now. The target would be unsuspecting and unaware. This was the perfect target. He then grabbed a small green vial and kept it in his hand as he walked through the house. Loud snores emitted from one of the rooms across from him. He slowly stepped in to see a young Nord sleeping in his bed. Sslith took the strange potion and poured a few drops into a nearby pitcher and glass. He then walked out of the house through the front door. A beggar noticed him but didn't say anything after Sslith tossed him a huge bag of gold coins. A few days later, word spread across Skyrim that a very important Nord had died because he drank a strange substance that was left in his water.

Nolfevren wandered through the Plains District of Whiterun, stumbling occasionally. He had just got back from adventuring into the Dwarven ruins up north. Currently, he was celebrating his success with the Companions. Many of the townspeople looked at him in disdain. Unfortunately, they were used to seeing one of the most accomplished Companion wandering the streets. Nolfevren noticed two men arguing near the gate. As he moved closer he picked up on their conversation.

"I know you want to join the Companions! However, you are too young. Mother wants us to stay and help her with the farm," argued the older one. At this, the younger one looked shocked.

"She never said that! And besides, Father agreed that _we_ would join." Nolfevren walked up to them and was about to deliver a speech about how they should listen to their mother and join the Companions (with a few hiccups and burps for good measure) when they disappeared. He looked around in surprise. He turned to the guard who usually stood next to the gate.

"Ay, you, uh, 'ave you seen those to lads who were arguin' 'bout joining the Companions?" At this the guard scoffed at him and shook his head.

"No one came near these here gates since this morning." Nolfevren sobered up at this and decided not to drink anymore mead. He was about to turn around when a foot kicked him from behind and he fell into the gutter. The guard shook his head and decided to leave him there. Maybe the cold water would sober the man up. Meanwhile, Nolfevren was roaring in rage at whoever pushed him down there. He was just about to climb back out when a fiery light appeared before him. A voice emanated from the light.

"Greetings, Nolfevren Iceblade. I am Quarandir of the Psijic Order. I have come to inform you of a great evil that is rising. Two others will join you on a quest to eradicate the evil. Travel to Gjukar's Monument. Here you will meet the two people who will join you on your quest." The light disappeared. Nolfevren shook his head and got up. Slowly, realization of what just happened crept through his mind. In no time at all, he was speeding through Whiterun with more urgency than people have ever seen. He rushed into Jorrvaskr, hurriedly put on his armor, grabbed his sword and shield, and rushed out.

"Where are you going, brother?" asked Vilkas on his way out.

"I'm going to Gjukar's Monument! IF anyone asks tell them! If Ysolda comes looking for me, tell her that I don't have the stupid mammoth tusk yet!"


End file.
